vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Vienna
On the road from Prague, if Eric is not in the party, a Werewolf attacks. Vienna is the culmination of what players have learned of the combat system, and time to bid goodbye to the elaborate and detailed setup by Ecaterina the Wise of each foray into an underground lair. Stock up before you get very far in Vienna. For one thing, guards are vigilant, well situated, and ruthless in their pursuit. More importantly, this is the only part of the game where there are two areas you are dropped in, can not walk out of, and cannot leave with Walk The Abyss..in a row. Players will be expected to make their way without access to shops, through two extremely long underground areas from which there is no escape but completing the objective, one after the other, without a break. On the flip side, this is very near the apex of Dark Ages power for the coterie, and arguably there will never be a tighter collection of skills than are here assembled. The Ringstrasse is literally a street that encircles the city in a ring, with exits to all points of the compass. However, the exit areas are named, "X Ringstrasse", eg "Northern Ringstrasse", and the ring road is named the "Outer Stradt". In the center is the entrance to Stephensdom and the Teutonic Knights' Base The coterie enters from the North, to find their Haven, a Desecrated Church, nearby. Tome and Discipline Humanity Outer Stradt Exits to Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western Ringstrasse, and exits to the Center of Vienna Guards are stationed regularly and are vigilant, but it is possible to feed without very extreme measures Weapon Shop On the southish side is the Smithy. The Vienna Smith is the Prague innkeeper with red hair and a complexion that is also reddish, probably from strenuous exertion next to a hot forge. Northern Ringstrasse Desecrated Church Haven Vienna Center Stephensdom Teutonic Knights' Base Eastern Ringstrasse To the north, or left after entering the Eastern Ringstrasse, is the Order of Hermes. To the south or right is the Green Frog Inn Order of Hermes :Magic Shop: Orvus, Mage of the Hermetic Order. Christof mistakes Orvus for a Tremere, but in truth it is the other way around, with the Tremere looking like Mages of the Order because the Tremere were originally Mages of the Hermetic Order before they became vampires, lost their magic powers, and had to research new vampiric ones. Green Frog Inn First of many appearances of Kazi, Teta and Zil, always closely connected with Count Orsi, even in Leaves of Three, where he and Vukodlak are kept in the background and Dominic is given Orsi's same modern day character model. Kazi gives the group invitations to Orsi's party in his mansion on the Western Ringstrasse, to celebrate the Winter Solstice. Orsi and co would be in much better company than they deserve in celebrating pagan festivals, but it does bring up the fact that he would probably only celebrate Christmas ironically. Southern Ringstrasse Haus de Hexe Western Ringstrasse Orsi's Mansion The odious Count Orsi. Most likely as annoying to capitalists as to socialists, as he hides greater crimes behind the former's tenets. The outside Orsi's mansion bears a symbol of manacles and chain; perhaps Luther Black is only one of so many he has bound with his silversmith's skill, he is proud of it. On the other hand, given how inflated his pride is, he may have commissioned the decoration in anticipation of a single effort that had not yet been successful. Gallery Orsi Mansion1.png|Manacles and chain on the outside of Orsi's Mansion Vienna Guard.png|Vienna Guard with a Bastion Luther Black Sun.png|Luther Black opens the sunroof in Stephensdom Teutonic Silhouette.png|Teutonic Knight Base Teutonic Captain1.png|Teutonic Captain in black Haus de Hexe gate.png|Magical wards on the entrances to Haus de Hexe HdH Keys.png|Opening Etrius' Ward HdH Greeting.png|Mixing entrail business with entrail pleasure Werewolf.png|Taking Eric in the group prevents a Werewolf attacking on the way from Prague Category:City Category:Locations Category:Dark Ages Category:Vienna Category:Vienna Category:Dark Ages